Broken
by 11Sunshine
Summary: When Starfire is traumatized by her parent's and brother's death, her mind starts to break. Will Robin and the other Titans be able to save and restore her or will she go as insane as the Joker?
1. Telling Robin

Starfire sat on the roof, watching the sunrise. She hugged the framed photo which she had been carrying all day. "What's wrong?" said a voice. She turned her head and saw her boyfriend, Robin.

" Is there anything you need to tell me?"

" Robin, I must go to X'hal."

"You mean, you have to die?"

" No, I must the visit the realm to see my parents, one final time. I the have to, I'm the only family left. I...I... don't even know if Wildfire is still the alive."

"So, when do you have to leave?"

"Today, at the setting of the sun."

Robin got up and picked her up bridal style."The others need to know you're leaving." They went back down to the common room.

" Guys, mommy and daddy are back!" BeastBoy yelled. Raven rolled her eyes," And it looks like they have an announcement." Robin put Starfire down and sat on the couch.

"Friends, I have the news. I must go to the realm of X'hal to visit my parents, one final time." Cyborg asked, " When are you leaving then?"

"Today, at the setting of the sun."

"I must the go and the prepare for my journey."

Starfire flew back to her room and immediately went to her closet and pulled out a mirror like object. She placed her crown on her forehead. Just then, Robin came by.

" Star, it's almost sunset."

"I the know, I was the just preparing my transportation."

" How are you going to get to X'hal?"

"Through this, the mirror of X'hal. I the have to open a portal through this mirror."

"Bye, Star, I'll miss you sweetie."

" I will the miss you too, Robin."

Robin pulled out his communicator and notified the other Titans of her departing. Starfire proceeded to walk through the mirror.

" I will the return at the rising of the sun."


	2. The realm of X’hal Part 1

Starfire stepped into the portal and entered the realm of X'hal.

"Mother, Father I have come."

"Suddenly, two white figures appeared. They molded into the shape of two Tamaraneans: King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r.

"Koriand'r, my little bumgorf, you have come."

" Kori, I am happy to see you alive and well."

Starfire's mother tried to hug her, but her arms went through Starfire's body.

" I've missed you, both."

" We did as well, Koriand'r."

"I believe you gave the crown up to Galfore."

"Yes, father, I believed he was best for our people."

" That's my little bumgorf."

"I have come to understand your deaths and respect and honor your last wishes."

"Very well, Kori. Let us reveal our knowledge.

Myand'r and Luand'r floated aside and allowed Starfire to observe the scene going on.

~Flashback~

" Myand'r I fear for our planet and our children."

"I know Luand'r, but this will save our planet and our people."

"None of the children have gone through their Transformation yet."

" Galfore will take excellent care of them."

"Komand'r, Ryand'r mommy and daddy are leaving."

Starfire smiled as she ran to hug her parents good bye. Her older siblings also hugged and bid farewell to their parents.

" Komand'r, I leave you in charge of Tamaran and your siblings. I trust you will be a great queen for Tamaran."

Later...

"Are you sure this is the only way Myand'r?"

"Yes, but we will leave Tamaran in great hands."

"Very well, goodbye my little bumgorfs, wherever you are."

Queen Luand'r and King Myand'r combined their starbolts and destroyed the invaders. The army of Tamaran looked and saw that their leaders had evaporated. The only item remaining left was the crown.

The general picked up the crown," Komand'r, is now the queen of Tamaran."

~End of Flashback~

"So you sacrificed yourselves, to save Tamaran?"

" Yes, but you were left in good hands."

"And now, our final request: for you to see your brother."

" I do the not know where he is, father."

"Ryand'r is here, Koriand'r."

The ghosts of her parents disappeared and her brother appeared.

" Hey, Kori."


	3. The Realm of X’hal Part 2

" Oh Ryand'r, I did not the know you the passed."

" I've missed you, Kori. You've gotten bigger."

" It has been years."

" And know, I suppose you wish to the be informed of my death."

~ Flashback~

" Bye, Kori, I'll miss you."

" I will the too, Ryand'r."

A 8 year old Ryand'r and 4 year old Koriand'r hugged and waved at each other. Ryand'r boarded a spaceship that would transport him to another galaxy.

Komand'r smiled and said, Goodbye, Ryand'r, ... forever."

Ryand'r was looking out the window, when a bomb exploded. Shrapnels of Metallic Chromium embedded in his body."

" Somebody, help, help!"

Ryand'r crawled around in desperate need of help. He began to grow weaker, due to his Metallic Chromium allergy. He dragged himself to the front of the spaceship and found the pilots unconscious. The spaceship started to tilt and crashed.

Ryand'r lay half- conscious in the wreckage. He saw two figures walking towards him. They aimed their guns and shot him. He heard a laugh that sounded suspiciously like Komand'rs. He closed his eyes and drew his last breath.

~End of Flashback~

" Komand'r, murdered you, didn't she?"

"Yes, and I want revenge."

" That is of the awful!"

"Kori, you cannot stay any longer. It is almost Sunrise. Goodbye!"

" But, I wish to stay with you and mother and father."

" You will, soon. Goodbye! I love you."

Tears welled in Starfire's eyes as she bid her brother farewell for the last time.

Robin and the others were sitting in the living room waiting for Starfire. They had moved the mirror to the living room. Suddenly, the mirror began to glow and Starfire emerged.

Robin ran to the mirror eager to see her. Starfire muttered," Ryand'r," and collapsed.


	4. Mommy, Daddy, Ryand’r?

Starfire woke up. She looked around and started to laugh. She got up and was jumping all over her room. Suddenly, she heard the door opening, so she hopped on her bed.

"Hi, Robin!"

"Hey, Star, how are you doing?"

"Oh! I am the doing very well!"

"Ok. You need anything?"

"No, I do not the require anything."

" Ok, just um let me know, if you need anything"

" Ok, I The will!"

" I'm just going to let you rest now, bye."

"Byebye Robbie Wobbie."

Robin thought," Did she just call me " Robbie Wobbie"?" He shrugged and went back to the common room.

" She's awake."

" That's great!"

"Whatever."

" Now she can tell me the rest of the Tamaranian animals,"BeastBoy exclaimed," So I can turn into them!"

Later...

Robin walked to Starfire's room, wondering why she hasn't come out. He opened her door and saw that the lights were out. He fumbled for the switch and turned it on. Her room was a gigantic mess. Clothes were torn and thrown everywhere, windows were broken, the walls were scratched. Robin turned pale," Wwwwhat happened?"

Starfire sat on her bed rocking back and forth.

"Mommy, Daddy, Ryand'r."

" Star, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yes."

" I SAID YES! SO JUST GO!"

"Umm, Yes, Robin I'm fine."

Robin exited her room," Is she really okay? She seems kind of Broken."

Robin went to Raven's room and knocked on her door.

" What?"

" Can you check up on Star? I'm really concerned."

Sure, whatever."

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven went into Starfire's mind and gasped. " What is it?" Robin asked. The half demon shook her head and looked at him, " I don't think you want to know."

"It's too much, even for me."

" So what do we do?"

" Act normal, but keep an eye on her."

" Ok, thanks Raven."

Starfire sat alone in her room crying and laughing. She grabbed all of her blankets and buried herself.

" Why, is this the happening to the me?"

" Ryand'r, there you are!"

She jumped and hugged only the air.

" I the hear you calling of the my name. But why can I not do the hugging of you?"

" Mommy? Daddy? RYAND'R?"

She started to cry once more and looked at the ceiling.

Later...

Cyborg and BeastBoy approached the leader of the team. " Hey, Robin, Cy and I are going out for pizza. You want any?"Robin shook his head, " I have Star to look after."

Starfire frantically searched through all of her drawers and closet. In a small box in her closet, she found it.

A small knife made of metallic chromium. She placed it on her dresser and grabbed a picture. " I will be joining you soon." She kissed a picture of her family and placed it on her bed.


	5. Goodbye World

Starfire flew out of her room and into the kitchen. Satisfied that she was gone, Robin snuck into her room.

" Whoah, I didn't think she was going this crazy."

Upon reaching her dresser, he gasped. Laying on her dresser was a small knife. He picked it up and saw the royal seal of Tamaran. " No, no, no! She can't go through with this." He heard footsteps and darted into her closet.

Starfire entered the room with a plate of food. She grabbed a match and lit a candle. She set the candle and plate on the dresser, and grabbed the knife.

" Good bye, world. Mother, father, Ryand'r, I will see you soon."

Starfire raised the knife and started to bring it down, when a pair of hands grabbed her waist. Dark energy removed the knife from her hands.

" Whwhat are you doing? Let go of me!"

Star, sweetie, just relax, just relax.

"I said let go!" she said, her eyes glowing green.

Raven said, " I'm sorry, Starfire." Raven opened her hand and released a cloud of dark energy. Starfire stopped struggling and passed out.

"She'll be unconscious, long enough for us to do what we need."

" You're sure this will work? Wwww- I won't lllose her?"

" Robin, this is for her own good. We have to do it."

" Ok, then, let's begin."

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven opened a portal, which she and Robin walked into. They were transported into a bleak, dismal, dark world.

" Raven, where are we?"

" Her mind."

" This is Starfire's mind?"

" Yes-"

" But, why isn't is colorful, bright, and cheerful?"

" This is her mind now. Like I said, her mind is breaking. We need to find the cause and destroy it. It's going to get personal, we'll be able to see her past."

There was silence as Robin tried to process this.

" Look, this isn't going to be easy. But we'll go through and do it together."

" For Starfire," he said weakly.

" She gave a slight smile, " For Starfire."

They set off into the depths of Starfire's mind.


	6. Her Mind Part 1

" Raven, watch out!"

"Ugh!"

Robin pushed Raven out of the way to avoid the debris raining down.

" Thanks."

" No problem, but why is it raining debris?"

" Her mind is falling apart, soon there will be nothing. Keep going."

They kept walking until they reached a gate. The sign labeled it as the gate of memory.

" This is the most important part of our journey. We have to figure out the cause of her mental instability. I don't know what we'll witness, but be prepared for anything."

Robin nodded and pulled out his staff. He jumped and broke open the gate.

" Let's continue- whoa its so bright and colorful here."

" It's the last of her happiest and unaffected memories, we need to watch.

~Flashback~

A woman with dark hair smiled as she cradled a newborn baby. She spoke to a handsome man next to her who had red hair.

"Oh, Myand'r! She is perfect and beautiful!"

" Indeed, what shall her name be?"

" Her hair is as red as fire, so why not Koriand'r ( fire of the star)?"

"That is perfect. Shall we let the other children in?"

" Yes, they must meet their newest sister."

The door to the bedroom chamber opened, and in walked two young children. A girl of about 8 years of age with dark hair and her younger brother 4 years of age who had fiery red hair continued to walk to their parent's side.

" Komand'r, Ryand'r, I would like you to meet your new baby sister, Koriand'r."

Ryand'r laughed and flew right next to his mother. He grabbed Koriand'r's hand and watched as she began to squeeze it. Komand'r watched amazed at Koriand'r s strength. But, still she seemed sad and distant.

~ End of Flashback~

" Robin, Robin, Robin!" Raven waved her hand in front of Robin.

"What?"

" Focus, we still have more memories to go."

" Ok, I'm ready. Let's continue."

~ Flashback~

Laughter of children could be hear throughout the palace. A 4 year old girl with fiery red hair and her older brother laughed as they ran down a corner.

" Run, Koriand'r, run!"

" I know, now let us hurry."

" Ryand'r, Koriand'r where are you? You're parents are waiting."

The two children continued to laugh until they ran into a large hairy object. They looked up to see their knofka, Galfore. He smiled and picked them up.

Three Tamaraneans stood in the throne room.

Galfore walked in with Koriand'r and Ryand'r.

" Mommy, I'll miss you and daddy."

" We will too, my little bumgorf."

King Luand'r hugged his three children, before turning to his eldest daughter.

" While we are away for the war, you will be left in charge of Tamaran. I trust you will be a great ruler while we are gone."

Tearsbrimmed in Komand'rs eyes as she hugged her parents.

~ End of Flashback~

" That was the last time, they ever saw their parents alive."

" Yes, from now on her memories will get darker and darker."

~Flashback~

Komand'r watched with envy as her younger siblings fired starbolts at each other. She was 12 years old and still didn't have starbolts.

" Of course, Koriand'r had to get them before me. She's only 4 years old. Ryand'r just barely got his!"

" Kom, want to go eat lunch with us outside?"

Komand'r rolled her eyes, she hated the way people worshipped Koriand'r, yet not her.

Later...

" Koriand'r is the best Tamaranean of course! Why not me! I am the oldest!"

" Uh, Kom are you okay?

" Why should you care, Ryand'r?"

"'Ok, but Galfore requests the presence of all three of us."

Komand'r rolled her eyes and followed her younger brother.

"'Children, I have terrible news... your parents are dead. I'm sorry."

Koriand'r began to cry and Ryand'r hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. Komand'r stood free of emotion, but a slight smile appeared.

~ End of Flashback~

" This is when her life fell apart, isn't it Raven?"

"'Yes, she lost her family, freedom, and home."


	7. Her Mind Part 2

" Ready to continue, Robin?"

" Yes."

~ Flashback~

Koriand'r sat on Komand'rs bed watching her prepare for the coronation. Komand'r was wearing a purple gown with black gems.

" Are you ready to be queen, Komand'r?"

"Yes! I can't wait to be queen!"

" I know you'll be a great queen, Kom!" Koriand'r said while hugging her.

Later...

" I hereby pronounce Komand'r the queen of Tamaran."

Komand'r smiled as the crown was placed on her head. Koriand'r and Ryand'r tried smiling at her, but she didn't respond back.

"Boo!"

" Koriand'r should be queen!"

" Komand'r has dark hair and eyes!"

Koriand'r gasped in horror," Ryand'r why are they being mean to Kom?" He lied," I don't know, Kori."

Komand'rs eyes started to glow green," SILENCE!"

"I AM YOUR QUEEN NOW! OBEY ME!" And with that, she released a torrent of dark starbolts. The Tamaraneans began to bow before her.

" YES, BOW DOWN BEFORE ME. I KOMAND'R, AM YOUR QUEEN."

Galfore appeared and grabbed the two young children.

Later...

Galfore spoke two the three young Tamaraneans. " You must continue with your training. The war is still going on."

" So you're saying that if the time arises, we're expected to... fight!"

" Yes, your highness, it is for your own protection."

" Very well, when do we begin?"

" Tomorrow at the rising of the sun."

~ End of Flashback~

Back st The Tower

" Yo, BB, where are you?"

" Right behind you."

" Aah."

" Ok, just don't scare me like that. I wanted to know if you wanted to get pizza."

" Pizza? Sure."

" Alrighty then, hop into the T- car."

Cyborg opened the garage and unlocked the T-car.

In Starfire's mind...

" Star, was already traumatized when she was small."

" Yes, just like you."

" I know, don't remind me."

" And now I guess, on to the next memory."

~ Flashback~

Koriand'r woke up to the sound of knocking on her door.

" Ryand'r, is that you?"

" Yes, Kori, its time to train."

" Training day? Yippee!"

Koriand'r darted our of her room and into her brother." Sorry."

" It's okay, now hurry."

Galfore stood in front of the three Tamaraneans, with three boxes. He handed one to each of them.

" I'm This, you'll find your supplies."

Koriand'r opened hers and saw a collapsible staff, a helmet, and a purple and green suit. She looked at her brother's box and saw that he had the same items.

Komandr's contained the same items, but in a darker color.

" Children, meet me in 5 minutes. Now go change."

5 minutes later...

Komand'r, Koriand'r, and Ryand'r stood before Galfore.

" You all know how to fight with staffs, now begin."

They began sparring, jabbing, and hitting each other.

~ End of Flashback~

Raven said, " I didn't know she could fight with a staff, much less have one."

" Yeah, she does. She showed me it once. It absorbs some of her starbolts energy, which makes it even deadlier."

" Well, we have to continue now."

~Flashback~

Koriand'r hugged her brother.

" Ryand'r why do you have to go?"

" It's for my safety and Tamaran's future."

" But, I don't want you to leave!"

" I'll miss you a lot, Kori."

" I will, too, Ryand'r."

Ryand'r stroked her hair and walked to Komand'r.

" Well, good bye, Kom. I'll miss you, take care of Tamaran and Kori."

" Very well. On your way, now."

Ryand'r boarded the ship and gave a final wave. With tears in her eyes, Koriand'r waved one final time. Komand'r had a smirk on her face and said, " Goodbye Ryand'r... forever."

~ End of Flashback~

" Robin, are you sure you want to continue?"

" Yes, For Starfire."

Meanwhile...

Cyborg and BeastBoy were looking at a menu. " What are we getting Cy? A veggie pizza?"

" You wish, we're getting a meat lovers pizza!"

" Gross! Grabbing his menu BeastBoy looked at the description. " Dude, I've been most of those animals."

" I want a meaty pizza!"

" And I want a veggie pizza!"

" Well, we can only get one pizza. So we have to choose... a meaty pizza!"

" NO !"

" Well, if you both can't decide, what about a plain cheese pizza?"


	8. Her Mind Part 3

"What did you just say?"

" If you can't decide, then why not order a Cheese Pizza?"

Meanwhile...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

GGGGGGGEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT OOOOOOOUUUUUTTTT!

Screams rang through Robin and Raven's ears.

" Ow, that's loud."

" She's starting to wake up!," " We have to hurry!"

Debris started to fall. Robin and Raven began running.

" We have to go directly to her current memories."

" Robin, the final memory from here, will be... It's just awful."

" I have to do it for the love of my life. Let's do it!"

"Okay."

Flashback...

Starfire lay chained, naked, on a bed. She looked desperately at her restraints. Made of Metallic Chromium, she was useless. She started to cry, already imagining this daily torture.

" I have to be strong... for mom, dad, and ... Ryand'r."

" Hello, princess, ready?" A Gordanian walked next to the bed and stroked her cheek.

She closed her eyes, as she felt herself be invaded. She tried not to scream, but let tears fall.

An hour later...

She was unchained and shakily began to get dressed. Two Gordanians came in, with a large restraint, they grabbed her small hands. She reluctantly followed them, head hanging low. They descended down the steps to the dungeon. Starfire was grabbed and thrown into a cell.

" Now, the ... beating."

She screamed as the flesh on her back was ripped. Trying to prevent further harm, she curled into a small ball. A guard kicked her, and grabbing a knife began slashing at her. She looked up at him, before passing out.

Later...

Waking up, she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. She saw pools of blood on the floor and remembered what had happened. She touched her back and winced at the pain. She looked at her fingers and saw that they were dripping blood.

Her back was missing many patches of skin and her spine was very visible. She grabbed her skirt and ripped a piece off. She began dabbing at her back with the small piece of cloth. Starfire cried out in pain, but quieted, adjusting to this daily ritual.

Satisfied, she rolled into a small ball and began sobbing. She wanted her family and not to be here anymore. She cupped her cheeks and realized that there was a huge gash on her right. Shaking her head, she smiled," At least it wasn't as bad as yesterday."

She looked at her very thin arms and saw bruises from the restraints. Her stomach growled, but she did not complain of being hungry. As her parents have said," Our people can survive through the harshest conditions."

She crawled near the corner of the wall and closed her eyes. In a few seconds, she was asleep

End of Flashback...

"Robin, Robin?"

" What?"

" It's time to skip to her current memories."

" We need to hurry, this place is falling"

Meanwhile...

"Did you just say to order a cheese pizza?"

" Bro, that's a great idea!"

The waitress rolled her eyes and took their order. Cyborg picked up communicator and dialed Robin. A picture of Robin appeared. " Bro, where are you?"

" In Star."

" Is that Raven?"

" Uh, yeah."

" Hold on, you and Raven are in Star."

" More like we're in her mind,... moron."

" What-"

BeastBoy grabbed the communicator and laughed. He looked at Robin and smirked, " Never thought you would go that far, Robin."

" Where are you guys?"

" Uh, getting pizza, and we're dining here, not at The Tower. Goodbye Rae and Robin."

Robin rolled his eyes and started to run. The last memories were just a bit farther. Raven flew at equal speed. Debris was still falling, he looked back and saw the entire place collapsing. He sprinted as fast as he could and jumped into the last memory. Raven jumped in a few seconds later.

Flashback...

"Mother, Father I have come."

"Suddenly, two white figures appeared. They molded into the shape of two Tamaraneans: King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r.

"Koriand'r, my little bumgorf, you have come."

" Kori, I am happy to see you alive and well."

Starfire's mother tried to hug her, but her arms went through Starfire's body.

" I've missed you, both."

" We did as well, Koriand'r."

"I believe you gave the crown up to Galfore."

"Yes, father, I believed he was best for our people."

" That's my little bumgorf."

"I have come to understand your deaths and respect and honor your last wishes."

"Very well, Kori. Let us reveal our knowledge.

Myand'r and Luand'r floated aside and allowed Starfire to observe the scene going on.

~Flashback~

" Myand'r I fear for our planet and our children."

"I know Luand'r, but this will save our planet and our people."

"None of the children have gone through their Transformation yet."

" Galfore will take excellent care of them."

"Komand'r, Ryand'r mommy and daddy are leaving."

Starfire smiled as she ran to hug her parents good bye. Her older siblings also hugged and bid farewell to their parents.

" Komand'r, I leave you in charge of Tamaran and your siblings. I trust you will be a great queen for Tamaran."

Later...

"Are you sure this is the only way Myand'r?"

"Yes, but we will leave Tamaran in great hands."

"Very well, goodbye my little bumgorfs, wherever you are."

Queen Luand'r and King Myand'r combined their starbolts and destroyed the invaders. The army of Tamaran looked and saw that their leaders had evaporated. The only item remaining left was the crown.

The general picked up the crown," Komand'r, is now the queen of Tamaran."

~End of Flashback~

"So you sacrificed yourselves, to save Tamaran?"

" Yes, but you were left in good hands."

"And now, our final request: for you to see your brother."

" I do the not know where he is, father."

" Oh Ryand'r, I did not the know you the passed."

" I've missed you, Kori. You've gotten bigger."

" It has been years."

" And know, I suppose you wish to the be informed of my death."

~ Flashback~

" Bye, Kori, I'll miss you."

" I will the too, Ryand'r."

A 8 year old Ryand'r and 4 year old Koriand'r hugged and waved at each other. Ryand'r boarded a spaceship that would transport him to another galaxy.

Komand'r smiled and said, Goodbye, Ryand'r, ... forever."

Ryand'r was looking out the window, when a bomb exploded. Shrapnels of Metallic Chromium embedded in his body."

" Somebody, help, help!"

Ryand'r crawled around in desperate need of help. He began to grow weaker, due to his Metallic Chromium allergy. He dragged himself to the front of the spaceship and found the pilots unconscious. The spaceship started to tilt and crashed.

Ryand'r lay half- conscious in the wreckage. He saw two figures walking towards him. They aimed their guns and shot him. He heard a laugh that sounded suspiciously like Komand'rs. He closed his eyes and drew his last breath.

~End of Flashback~

" Komand'r, murdered you, didn't she?"

"Yes, and I want revenge."

" That is of the awful!"

"Kori, you cannot stay any longer. It is almost Sunrise. Goodbye!"

" But, I wish to stay with you and mother and father."

" You will, soon. Goodbye! I love you."

Tears welled in Starfire's eyes as she bid her brother farewell for the last time.

End of Flashback...

" So, that's what happened. Her brother's death, parent's death, and slavery finally caught up."

" Yes, now we can return to The Tower and I can perform a spell to help her."


	9. Her brother My brother

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Robin and Raven were immediately transported to the common room. Robin looked around and walked away. Raven followed him and grabbed his arm.

" What is it, Raven?"

" Robin, I need to help cure her, first."

Robin slowly nodded and allowed Raven to lead the way. She flew into Starfire's room and stopped at her bed. Raven placed her hands above Starfire's body and muttered an incantation. Dark energy surrounded Starfire and then disappeared. " Now,all we have to do is wait." Robin grabbed a chair and sat next to Starfire. He grabbed her hand and began stroking her hair.

A few hours later...

Starfire fluttered her eyes and looked around. The first thing she saw, was her boyfriend sleeping in a chair. Looking at her clock, she saw it was early in the morning, about 5:00 am. Starfire wiggled her hand out of Robin's grip and hopped off the bed. Robin stirred and slowly awoke.

" Ssstarfire? Is that you?"

" Yes."

" Is this a drea-"

Robin fell asleep and left Starfire alone. She dug in her dresser until she found what she wanted. Placing the object on her bed, she dashed to the bathroom. Starfire undressed and hopped into a hot, steamy shower. After 25 minutes she hopped out.

She exited the bathroom and grabbed the item on her bed. She opened her door and flew to the roof. The sun was beginning to rise and left the sky mostly blue, but with a hint of yellow. Starfire flew to the corner and looked at a picture of her brother. A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered their time together. She cradled it and watched as the sky changed.

" Hey, how are you doing?"

Starfire looked around and saw Robin standing behind her. She hid her tear stained face and replied ,"Uh, fine I the guess."

" I'm sorry for what happened."

" It's the okay, Robin."

" What do you have?"

Starfire pressed the picture tightly to her chest and lied, " Nothing." Robin raised an eyebrow and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and revealed a picture. Robin took the picture and looked at it.

" So this is your brother?"

" He The was."

Robin looked at her face and saw her tears. Using his thumb he gently wiped them away. She smiled weakly and stared at the clouds and the fading stars.

He got up and stood next to her. Then he reached down and pulled her up. He whispered in her ear, " Everything will be okay." She slowly nodded and replied, " I'm going to get ready."

Robin watched as she downstairs and sighed. Oh, how he hated seeing her like this. He never knew that a sweet and innocent person like her could have such a dark past.


	10. Leaving

Starfire was miserable the whole day. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained. Raven muttered, " Now look who's happy."

While she was walking back to her room, Cyborg followed her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

" Star, what's wrong? You've been depressed all day."

" I-I-I miss my brother."

" It's more than that."

" You don't know, Cyborg."

" I want to help. You're like a little sister to me."

" I know, b-b-b-but I just need some time."

" You have all the time. I'm here if you want to talk."

"T-t-t-thanks, Cyborg."

She continued in the way to her room and entered. She dug in her closet and pulled out a small duffel bag. Starfire stuffed a change of clothes, her brother's picture, a map, and her staff in the duffel bag. Using her laser eyes she carved a small hole in the window and flew out.

Later...

" Hey, have any of you guys seen Star? She hasn't come out to eat or anything."

" I don't know."

" Last time I saw her was in the hallway."

" Robin, she's probably in her room.

Robin left the common room with a concerned look on his face. He hoped Starfire was alright. He entered the room and saw she wasn't there. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed the hole in the glass.

" No, no, no. Where did she go?"

He ran out of the room and into his room. On his bed lay a small gadget. He looked at it and saw that Starfire was leaving the Milky Way Galaxy. He thought , " Well, at least I put a tracker on her." He grabbed the gadget and raced out of his room.

Meanwhile...

A small green light could be seen in space. The object was traveling almost as fast as the speed of light.

Starfire looked at her map. She studied it and muttered, " 3,579 miles to go. I'm coming, Ryand'r."


	11. Where is she?

Robin gripped the controls of the T-Ship tightly. He was very concerned about Starfire and her health.

" Yo, Robin, do you know where we're going?"

" Yes, I placed a tracker on Starfire."

" Robin, how much longer?"

" Just be patient, BeastBoy."

" Shut up BeastBoy, I'm trying to read."

Robin removed his headset and plugged in his earbuds to drown out the argument. He thought about the fragments he had seen of Starfire's past.

"Why would she try to hide something like that? She needs to talk."

Meanwhile...

Starfire slowed down and looked at the nearest planet. Her nose began to itch and her eyes began to water. "Metallic Chromium, I must be the near." She flew to the planet and gently landed.

On the ground lay remnants of a crash. She slowly walked, shivering at the sight. Her heart stopped when she saw the royal seal of Tamaran. She looked ahead and saw part of a spacecraft.

"Is this really the crash site? Is my brother still here?"

She ran to the wreckage and stopped.

Starfire knelt down and picked up a purple suit. Tears formed in her eyes, " H-h-he r-r-really is gone."

She started to weep and held the suit.

Soon she grew lightheaded and weak, due to so much Metallic Chromium. Starfire tried to stand up but her knees buckled and she collapsed. Upon falling she passed out and lay near the wreckage.

"Planet MX603, Vega system. Titans, we are here."

" Finally!"

" Shut up!"

" Are you sure this is the right place? I don't see or sense any life here Robin."

" Yes, now start searching."

The four Titans split up and started to search for their missing friend. Robin sighed, " I hope we find her soon, before she destroys herself."


	12. It was just a dream, right?

" Ryand'r, is that you?"

" Yes, Kori."

" I-I-I thought you were dead."

" That was a rumor, I've been here the whole time.

" Come back to Tamaran, come back with me."

" I can't, Kori."

"W-w-what do you mean?"

End of dream...

" Star, are you okay?"

" Where am I?"

Starfire woke up and looked at her surroundings. She saw that she and the others were in the T-ship. A voice spoke to her.

" Star, what's going on? You tried suicide, ran away, and passed out."

" It is the nothing. Don't the concern yourself with it."

" Babe, this is serious. You need to talk."

Starfire ignored the concern in his voice. She stared at the stars outside the window. As she stargazed she though of the past few days. " Maybe, Robin is right. I should probably go to an asylum for a while."

She finally spoke while still staring out the window.

"What kind of help, am I going to the need, then?"

" I'm not saying you're crazy. You just need to talk. I can be that person."

Silence filled the two pods.

Starfire looked at her picture and thought, " If I tell Robin, will he still accept me? And will he still see me the same way? He's probably going to hate me. I don't know. Maybe I should at least try."

Robin thought silently, " Maybe I'm pushing her too much. I can still see all of her many scars." He reflected on how he and the team had found her passed out cold.

Flashback...

Robin and the team split in four directions. He was searching, when he heard a voice.

Cyborg yelled, "I found her! She's passed out."

Robin sprinted over to Cyborg. Starfire was laying on the ground clutching a purple uniform. He checked her pulse and breathing. Kneeling on the ground he gently picked her up bridal style.

Once the other Titans arrived, they returned to the T-ship. Robin carefully laid her in her pod. She remained that way for two hours. He sighed as he thought, " Why won't she talk? She's going to kill herself soon. She won't even trust any of us."


	13. One cut, two cuts, red cut

A few hours later the Titans Tower came into sight. Starfire reached down and grabbed her duffel bag. Once they landed she flew to the entrance. Just as she was about to enter, a pair of arms grabbed her hand. She spun around and saw Robin.

" Robin, what is it?"

" Star, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself for a while."

"Robin, as I have said many times, nothing."

" Star, it's not nothing. What is it? Tell me."

"Robin, I-I just can't at the moment."

"Why not?"

"You would hate me."

" I would never."

She sighed and flew into the tower. Robin slowly followed in silence.

Closing the door, behind her she went into her bathroom. She grabbed a razor and a pair of scissors. Cracking the plastic frame, she carefully removed the blades. Starfire held a blade in her fingers.

It was one inch long and a quarter of an inch wide. "I know this isn't right. But there is no other way. The others, they wouldn't understand. I must. **I have to.** "

She held the blade to her right arm and paused. Slowly dragging the blade across her arm, she created a cut 1.5 in. Long and an eighth of an inch deep. She winced at the sudden explosive pain, but also enjoyed the feeling.

Blood begin to bead up and she smiled. "It doesn't really hurt, at all. I feel safe and happy." She created more cuts on her arm, ignoring the pain. At each cut she smiled.

Each cut represented a failure or a memory.

 **Her parents.**

 **Her brother.**

 **Failing to save her planet.**

 **Being a slave.**

 **Her sister.**

 **Burdening the Titans.**

 **Not trusting Robin.**

Cuts were cross hatched all over her arm. Placing the blade in a drawer for safe keeping she declined on her bed. Her arm was slowly bleeding. She was beginning to fade. Her mind was slowly cracking, once again. She wasn't broken, she was breaking, and she didn't care.

There was too much. She had seen so many deaths, too many failures, making wrong decisions and she had done and saw enough. This was the final straw. Her body and especially her mind couldn't take anymore. This was it. No more!

And it could all be ended with a razor.

 **One blade.**

 **One cut.**

 **She could end it all.**


End file.
